Silent Kiss
by True Goddess
Summary: It's not that she doesn't want to talk, it's just she's just afraid of what she'll say. For eight years she has been reliving the night of her parents death. With the killer visiting her in her dreams, and when she's awake. But once Embry comes into her life it stops it all, like the bad dreams are finally going away. But once the murder comes back he wants Taylor... RE-WRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Like You By Evanescence**

**Okay so you may have read With Love I Won't Fall this is the Re-write version that I'm liking way better. So same concept just a little different.  
**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Faces**

**Taylor's POV**

I look into my grandpa's face and see the stress in it. I had another panic attack. Tears fall down my face and I say a silent apology.

"Grandpa."

I croak out.

He looks up at me surprised by my use of speech, which rarely if never happens after the panic attacks.

"I'm so sorry."

I choke out and start sobbing again.

He pulls me into his arms and lets me cry. I suppose at seventeen years old I should grow up. But it's frightening reliving the night of my parents death, and seeing his face. It haunts my dreams, I catch myself looking over my shoulder and seeing him.

I want it to stop.

I want it to end.

But it won't.

It's like my demon won't leave me alone.

I gently push my grandpa away and run upstairs and draw it. I draw the details of his beautiful face. The blood dripping off his chin and the smile that lights up his face.

I close my eyes and take in deep breaths to stop another one from starting.

I take another shower freezing my butt off and go down stairs to get ready for school.

I kiss my grandpa on the cheek and say goodbye. He smiles that I'm getting a little back to normal.

I see a car and my driveway and wave to my best friends. I see Brady and Collin smile goofily in the car.

I climb in and wave.

"Good morning."  
I say quietly. Brady smiles and hugs me. I cringe and push him away, with no success.

"Get away from me."  
I threaten, he removes his arms from me and smiles.

"I love it when you talk."

I roll my eyes.

"Only with you guys."

They laugh and pull away driving to our school.

It was a freezing day in December so I stand close to my two human heaters. Though they're not human, I like to think they are.

I remember the only reason they told me is because I can't tell. Literally I'm to afraid to speak.

I wave goodbye and walk off to my class keeping my head held tall but not saying a word.

I get into my seat and write down my notes quickly just to get paper thrown into my long hair.

I hate the stupid Res school . I begged my grandpa to put me in Forks high, but he refused.

I turn back and glare at the guy.

"What are you going to do? Stare at me to death."

I turn around not comfortable with any association with that jerk.

"What happen Taylor? You used to be normal, I guess after you killed your parents you just stopped talking. So all your little secrets wouldn't spill right out."

I smacked my hands on my desk and stood up.

I walked over to him and smacked him hard across the face.

I kept smacking him till I eventually pulled the scrawny boy out of his seat and through him onto the floor.

I didn't care if he stood way taller than me. I was going to teach him a lesson.

People were cheering me on but that didn't matter. I punched his face hard and heard the crunch of his nose. I got off of him right when the teacher walked in, she pulled us both out of the classroom.

I sighed and sat in the principal's office.

"Hello Taylor."

I wave smiling fakely.

"Now can you write to me what happened."

I nod and take the piece of paper writing in my neat print.

He read it and nods.

"Now was breaking his nose necessary?"

I shrug and take the paper writing.

_**I don't care. Suspend me, he deserved it! He brought up my dead parents... you know personally how hard it was for me to get over it. How hard it was for me to say or even write the word parent.**_

He read it and nodded sympathetically.

"I'm not going to suspend you. Student said he has been harassing you since the last year. So this is a warning."

I pout, I was hoping to leave this hell hole.

He smiles and dismisses me.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed that!"

Brady yells later munching on my food.

I grab the bowl of chips away from him and take a handful.

"I know... It was stupid of me."

He shakes his head.

"You should have yelled at him...Like I know it took you two years before you talked to me, and Collin. But you talk a lot!"

I blush and look away.

"No I don't! I just feel more comfortable here. Were I won't be judged but... I'm afraid something will slip. Like the werewolf thing and the vampire, and the death, and my scar."

I lifted my long sleeve and traced the crescent shape. It was always a few degrees colder than the rest of me.

I sigh and pull down my sleeve.

I close my eyes and feel it again. That moment when I can't see or remember anything. I feel my hands shaking and my eyes dilating, I start screaming. I feel cold hands wrap around me and take hold of me, keeping me still while they kill me.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
I beg, I beg for him to just stop!

I want to live, I want to be free of this.

I feel warm hands smooth the hair out of my face and lift my chin up.

"Open your eyes Taylor."

I open my eyes to see Brady's concerned face.

It hasn't happened in three years in front of him. I run upstairs into my room and slam the door closed.

I sink onto the floor and wrap my arms around my knees pulling them to my chest.

I cry into my arms at how pathetic and worthless I really am.

* * *

_**Stay low.**_  
_**Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.**_

_**Grieving for you,**_  
_**I'm not grieving for you.**_  
_**Nothing real love can't undo,**_  
_**And though I may have lost my way,**_  
_**All paths lead straight to you.**_

_**I long to be like you,**_  
_**Lie cold in the ground like you.**_

_**Halo,**_  
_**Blinding wall between us.**_  
_**Melt away and leave us alone again.**_  
_**The humming, haunted somewhere out there.**_  
_**I believe our love can see us through in death.**_

_**I long to be like you,**_  
_**Lie cold in the ground like you.**_  
_**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**_  
_**I'm coming for you.**_

_**You're not alone,**_  
_**No matter what they told you, you're not alone.**_  
_**I'll be right beside you forevermore.**_

_**I long to be like you, sis,**_  
_**Lie cold in the ground like you did.**_  
_**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.**_

_**And as we lay in silent bliss,**_  
_**I know you remember me.**_

_**I long to be like you,**_  
_**Lie cold in the ground like you.**_  
_**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**_  
_**I'm coming for you.**_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry haven't updated in a while. Been a little busy got to love school. Anyway I hope the last chapter was alright.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing.**

**IRunWithWolves2013- ** I really need to catch up on reading for My Lacey love that story! Anyway I have a bunch of new stories ideas and not enough time to write them but I have a Leah/Oc that's going to be up and in few. It would be awesome if you could check it out. Thanks for reviewing.

**geekchic8428- ** Thank you, hope this is soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**You guys rock! Anyway here is chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Taylor's POV**

I woke up with my eyes dry and a sore feeling in my back. I realized I slept curled up in front of the door, which might have been my worse idea in a long time.

I get up and take a cold shower to wake myself up which was another bad idea cause it's freezing.

I put on a white long sleeved t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my beige boots. I blow dry my long black hair and put on a blue beanie.

I put my jacket over it along with my scarf and mittens.

"Bye grandpa."

I say trying to run out the house. He pulls me back and shakes his head.

"You didn't eat breakfast, and you're not going to school today."

I look at him confused.

"Why?"

I say afraid of what he's implying.

"Were going again...to therapy"

I shake my head.

"No! I'm not going there! He's a freaking perv, he was totally raping me with his eyes!"  
My grandpa rolls his eyes.

"I'll make Jake take you."

I look up at him shocked by the name of my cousin. I haven't seen him since he ran off with that Bella girl and her kid. That he somehow imprinted on, which was totally gross. It still grosses me out, stupid Bella has to get freaking knocked up.

"Jake's back!"

I ask jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yea he's taking you."

I shake my head.

"I'm not going, and you can't make me neither can Jake."

I run out the house and straight into the woods. Grandpa knows I'm a runner and I know the woods better than him. I take off running not looking back till I find myself lost, I never went this far before.

I was out of breathe and put my hand on a tree for support.

"I knew I wouldn't have a normal reunion with my favorite cousin."

I turned around and flashed a smile at Jake.

"Nice to see you too."

He laughs and gives me a hug.

"I missed you Taylor."

I roll my eyes and he messes up my hair.

"Hey I'm not twelve anymore."

He shrugs.

"Come on were going."

I shake my head.

"You're not making me Jacob."

He sighs.

"Were going to have to do this the hard way. Seth, Embry come on!"

I shake my head.

"NO!"

Seth throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey Taylor."

I smile at him upside down.

"Hey Seth, how you been?"

I only talk to Seth cause he made me. We used to hang out all the time when I was little, then when I stopped talking, he sat me down for three hours and wouldn't give me a cookie till I said something. Which was pretty affective and it made me closer to him and Jake.

He shrugs.

"I've been pretty good, hey you met Embry?"  
I shake my head.

"We never officially met, I never really looked the guy in the eye."

Seth nods.

"Oh sorry about this."  
I say taking my house key and digging it in his skin till he felt something.

"OW!"

He drops me on the ground and I take off in the woods.

"Come on Taylor! Please don't make me phase."

Jake says in an annoyed voice. I don't look back and climb up a tree. I start getting higher till one of the branches breaks.

I scream and fall out the tree. I close my eyes waiting for the impact but I fell into someone's arms instead.

"Are you okay?"

I open my eyes and look into his eyes. I get lost into his dark brown almost black eyes.

We both freeze and stare at each other.

He sucks in a breath and smiles at me.

I totally freaked out, I didn't know what happened. I started fighting my way out of his arms till he let me go, I ran out of the woods and upstairs and straight into my room and closed the door.

What the hell happened?

**Embry's POV**

All I know is Jacob Black is going to murder me. All I know was I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful person on earth.

The snow was in her straight black hair and her copper colored skin practically glowed when I looked in her eyes. She had pretty hazel eyes that had little gold flecks in them.

I got lost in them for a second. I smile at her and she starts punching my chest, I don't want to freak her out so I let her go. She runs away and doesn't look back once.

"What did I do?"

I ask confused and try to go after her.

Jake puts his hand on my chest and glares at me.

"Seth make sure she's okay."

He says not taking eye contact away from me, Seth nods and runs off into the woods, as fast as he can.

I take a deep breath waiting for him to punch me.

He just sighs backing away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just please be patient with her, she... has some things going on."

I nod.

"Of course."

We go back to the house and see his grandpa looking stressed out.

"Hey gramps, why don't you go see my dad. He says he needs to talk to you."

He nods and heads out the house giving me a glare.

"What did I do?"

Jake looks at me.

"Dude you imprinted on his granddaughter, he might kill you."

"Oh."

I say kind of shocked and scared, I've seen his hunting guns. Their good ... real good.

I hear her screaming and Jake runs up the stairs. I run up with him but he motions for me to stay back.

"It's okay Taylor, it's not real. It's not real!"  
I hear Jake's frantic voice.

I peek through the crack of the floor and see her eyes dilated.

"NO!"

Seth says grabbing her hands.

I couldn't see what she was holding but she was... trying to stab Seth?

After a few minutes Jake comes out with Taylor. He carries her down stairs and she hides her face in her hands.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt Seth."

Jake reassures her. I feel a stab of jealousy that she's worried about Seth.

He starts going back upstairs and I follow.

"What happened?"

He looks at me and sighs.

"Listen she's been through a lot okay. She just... has trouble realizing what's reality and what's not. This vampire killed her parents and bit her, luckily the hospital could take out the venom. It's strange ever since the attack she's never been the same, she has these like flashbacks or something... But like I said Embry be patient with Taylor. She doesn't like to speak, and you better respect that."

I nod.

" I will."  
He sighs.

"Good, cause if you don't. I'll kill you."

* * *

**Protective Jacob, I love when he's like that! Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**The time between updates is getting longer and longer and apologize for that. Thanks to geekchick8428 for being the only reviewer! You rock! Anyway here's chapter 3!**

**~True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Taylor POV  
**Seth was sitting on my right and Jacob on my left. There was no way for me to escape the car.

I saw Embry smiling in the drivers seat seeing me hitting Jake and Seth. I eventually gave up and just sat still and kept elbowing Seth.

"You're going to give yourself another bruise."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

Once we arrive Jake pulls me out and stands by my side like a body guard, and I truthfully don't blame him.

We walk inside the reception area and it's practically empty, just the way I like it.

We sat down for a few minutes and waited till my name was called.

"Taylor Jade Wilde?"

The woman asks, I squeeze Jake's hand and nod.

I walk with the woman till we get to 's office.

"He'll be with you shortly."

I smile and sit in one of the chairs and look at his ridiculous pamphlets.

They were ridiculous, ranging from things like, _Why do I like touching myself ?_to _Why does mom and dad sleep together like that?_

Finally the door opened and he walked in with a smile.

Dr. Ashcroft is in his early thirties, with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he has that annoying dimple and super white perfect teeth.

I hate how he _knows _he's good looking. He thinks his looks can make anyone with a problem better. But of course it can't.

"Why hello Taylor? How have you been?"  
I shrug, and take the pen and pencil he always brings for me.

**"I 've been pretty good."**

I write.  
He smiles writing something down.

"I want to try something today okay?"  
I nod.

"Okay now close your eyes."  
I look at him and laugh. Does he seriously think I trust him?

"Come on close them."

I shake my head.

He sighs.

"Would you rather _talk _it out."  
I glare at him and then close my eyes.

"Very good, now listen to the sound of my voice."

I snort, does he seriously think he's that easy to ignore? Believe me it's impossible to ignore that voice.

"Now your slowly going to lose all consciousness, relive your past Taylor and tell me everything."

With that I slipped into darkness.

_It was the night of my parents death. My mother and I were watching a movie, I was only nine years old so the movie seemed so scary. My mom had her arm wrapped around me with a bowl of popcorn between us. The thunder rumbled in the background as lighting flashed in the house making what we were watching scarier than it was. We heard the door open and then close, I figured it was my dad and got right back to watching the movie._

_"BOO!"  
My mom and I both screamed throwing the popcorn into the air. My dad laughed and leaned over the couch giving my mom a kiss._

_"I'm sorry ladies."_

_I laugh and get up giving my dad a hug._

_"When are we going to see uncle Billy again!"  
I asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of my feet._

_"Calm down Lori, we'll go soon. Besides I need to make sure Billy's still feeding Jake after... Your aunt died."_

_He said with that sad edge to his voice. I knew my dad missed his sister a lot. He smiled anyway and messed up my hair._

_"Keep watching your movie kid, I'll be in the study."_

_I sat back with my mom and we both rolled our eyes when the two main characters kissed._

_We heard a yell and my mom got up looking scared._

_"JACK!"_

_She looked at me frightened._

_"Stay here sweetie."  
She ran upstairs and I heard her scream._

_"NO!"  
I heard her soft sobs and ran up the stairs to see my dad in a pool of his own blood._

_"Daddy!"  
I screamed running to his side._

_I stroked his face and shook him._

_"Wake up! WAKE UP!"  
I screamed._

_"Mommy why isn't he waking up?"_

_She sobbed into her hand and pulled me into her arms._

_She looked up and her face paled._

_"What do you want!"_

_He smiled down at my mother and I looked into his beautiful face._

_He had crimson eyes and dark brown hair falling into his eyes, pale ivory skin, and a muscular frame, he smiled and a dimple flashed . _

_My mother stood up and kissed my forehead._

_"I need you to run baby, as fast as you can."_

_She kissed my forehead and I ran down the stairs. I heard a scream and something thumping down the stairs. I saw my mother's lifeless hazel eyes staring into nothing. I screamed and opened the back door and ran into the night. Tears fell down my face and I clung to my father's coat wrapped around my body._

_I tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. I scraped my knee and had scratches on my face from where the branches hit me. I ignored the pain and kept running. Till I felt a cold hand pushed me._

_I fell to the ground and saw his face._

_He grabbed my wrist and bit into it. I screamed in pain as I felt a cold liquid being forced into the cut as he drank. _

_Soon I fell into darkness._

_I heard a soft voice and they grabbed my wrist biting into it again. I screamed but the cold feeling was gone. _

_That was the last thing I remembered._

I opened my eyes and looked at my therapist. He seemed shocked.

"Well that's all for today Taylor, have a great day."

He said his hands shaking as he shuffled pages upon pages of notes. I watched him as he put it into my file.

I get up confused and walk into the lobby. Jacob looked angry and so did Seth, along with Embry.

"What did he do to you! I heard you screaming."

Jake said crushing me in a hug. His eyes ran across me to see if I was hurt anywhere.

I smacked his hand away.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the office.

Jake drove when we headed back to my house, which meant Embry had to sit next to me. It was still freezing outside so his warmth and Seth was a good thing. But I was flustered with him sitting beside me. Like I wanted to talk to him, but I was still too afraid to say something.

I pulled out a notebook and started writing.

**"Hi."**

It said, and I passed it to Embry.

A huge smile lit up his face just by my simple gesture of communication.

"Hi Taylor."

I blushed hearing my name escape his lips.

I took it back and wrote again.

**"I'm sorry what happened earlier today..."  
**He shrugged.

"It's not your fault."

I roll my eyes and take back my notebook.

**"Don't be sympathetic I hate that!"**

We pulled into my driveway and I jumped out of the car. I hated when people stare at me with that stupid sad look on their face.

I walk into the house and see my grandpa ready to leave.

"I got to go kiddo, be good."  
I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

I start walking upstairs and go into my room. I draw Embry's face I caught myself marveling at his strong features and his intense brown eyes.

I threw my notebook across the room frustrated. I started thinking about the therapy session, if he wrote all of those notes about what I was seeing... The wolves.

I jumped off my bed and called Brady.

"I need your help."

**Brady's POV Midnight**

I waited outside her house with my the headlights off. I saw her slim figure running to the side of my car and she opened it quickly.

"Hey."

I said.

I saw her shivering and gave her the jacket I was wearing.

"T-thanks B-brady."  
She said stuttering from the cold.

I drive to the office and we get out into the cold.

"His window is around here."

She says taking my hand and pulling me around the building. She let's go of my hand and I immediately miss it there.

She bent down and put her hands in the dirt pulling something out of the flower beds.

"Crow bar?"

She nods and opens the window.

"Give me a lift."

She says.

I nod and she puts her hand on my shoulder and her foot in my hand. I push up my hand and lift her up the window.

She climbs in her slim figure fitting easily threw the gap.

I wait anxiously for ten minutes.

"Here I'm going to drop the folder down."  
I grab the thick folder and open my arms for her to jump out. Instead she lands a few feet in front of me.

"Hurry Brady!"

We run to my car just as alarms start to ring.

"SHIT!"  
I yell.

I speed off towards my house.

"My house idoit!"  
She yells.

I roll my eyes and make a u-turn.

We get to her house in five minutes flat. I took so many red lights, Collin will kill me if someone took a picture of his license plate.

"Thanks Brady."

She kisses my cheek and gives me a smile before getting out of the car. I smile.

That just makes it all worth it.

**Taylor's POV**

I climb back up the tree and into my room. I opened the folder and gasped covering my mouth.

There were pictures of my parents dead, and me in the hospital.

I read his notes from yesterday and saw it was exactly what I saw. I took the paper shredder and shredded all of them.

I saw another paper with a picture of me when he first came. I was looking out the window a tear falling down my face.

I saw notes stapled to the back, I realized it was a ripped page from a journal.

_May 2_

_This patient. Taylor Jade, Wilde has a strange case. Her parents were both murdered yet the girl lived. What caused this girl to run into the woods and risk her life in the cold. Did little Taylor kill her parents? From recent study of her I found out these __**vampire **__in fact killed her parents and bit her. It makes sense why she has a scar on her wrist. But are vampires real? Are they a threat to our world, can we destroy them? What happened the night Mr. and Mrs. Wilde were murdered? Is Taylor these **vampires** she spoke of,or is she just another confused patient who needs medical treatment. Think about admitting her into an asylum for her own safety... from herself. Hopefully the flashbacks will stop. Unless I do something the little **vampire **inside Taylor may get angry and hurt the people she loves.  
_

I took the paper and stuffed it under my pillow.

The rest I put on my book shelf.

What was going to happen to me?

* * *

**Little cliff hanger. So her doctor is an ass, let's just say that. Again sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy but I will try to update more this weekend.**

**So thanks to these people who reviewed?**

**Geekchick- **Yea the doctor is borderline rapist. But yea I'm not going to tell you glad you caught that on LOL. Anyway glad you liked it.

**IRunWithTheWolves2013- **I didn't think of that but he does kind of fit the dark arts teacher from Harry Potter! But yea I agree cocky. Thank for reviewing.

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Dr. Ashcroft's POV**

I showed my colleagues the patient's files and they all were silent from shock. "I think the child may have been traumatized. She may have had a mental problem and killed her parents, but her mind made her see this "vampire" doing it instead of herself."

I nod in agreement.

"That's what I believe, I am thinking of admitting her into an asylum. Of course with permission from her guardian. But I want to study these "Vampires"."

The doctors smiled grimly.

"You truly will never stop until a patient is healed."

I nod smiling and stand leaving the room.

Why would I care for this stupid girl, I just want my immortality.

I got into my office and get on the phone.

"Damien, I think I've found her, she's remembering again. She gave me the exact description of your face."

I say excitedly, I could practically hear his smile.

"Perfect Samuel, just perfect."

I smile.

"My immortality?"

"In due time."

I sigh, I'm not getting any younger, and for years I've been trying to figure out the stupid girl.

"Well hurry before I turn forty!"

He laughs harshly.

"You won't feel age once you change. Keep the sessions Samuel; and I'll start with my visions again."

**Taylor's POV**

I was sweating like crazy tossing and turning in my bed. I needed to get out I didn't want to think about my parents. Or doctor Ashcroft, or the asylums. I wanted to forget.

I got up and looked at my clock.

6:30

I sigh and change into sweat paints a long sleeved shirt and my running shoes.

I quietly step downstairs and find Jacob and Seth passed out on the couch just like I left them.

I wrote a quick note for them and then took off into the woods.

I focused on my breathing and the aching feeling in my lungs. I pushed faster and the cramp in my legs were soon gone the same for my lungs. I watched as the cool fog escaped my mouth. I just kept watching it not letting myself think about it.

Or him…

The killer.

The vampire.

I shook my head not daring to even finish the thought.

I slowed down for some reason and then everything went dark.

"_Taylor, my sweet little Taylor. My have you grown."_

_I knew that voice better than I knew my name._

"_What do you want?"  
He smiled with that dimple of his flashing._

"_Oh Taylor, all I want is you. All I ever wanted was you."_

_He says coming in front of me and grabbing my arms._

"_Get away from me!"_

_I scream backing away._

"_Taylor! You have to remember me! Please your name was Rebecca you have to remember Rebecca!"_

_I close my eyes._

"_I don't know who you are please leave me alone!"_

_He grabbed my arms hard._

"_Listen to me! Rebecca I know you're in there!"_

"_Please stop!"  
I scream begging him._

"_THEN REMEMBER ME!"_

_He screams!_

_I start sobbing._

"_Just don't hurt them."_

_He looks at me confused._

"_What?"  
"Don't hurt them, not again. Don't kill them in front of me again."_

_His face hardens and then it's gone._

I wake up freezing with a thick layer of snow on me. I shiver and get up my fingers are numb and I can barely move my feet. It felt like needles were being stabbed into my feet with every step I took.

I cried out eventually the pain only getting worse.

"Taylor?"

I turn my head and see Embry.

"Are you okay? My god Taylor your lips are blue!"

I was too cold to push him away.

He gave me his jacket and pulled me to his chest. My teeth were chattering so hard my jaw hurt. I buried my face into his chest enjoying the heat.

He swept me off the ground and carried me to the house.

"Found her."

Jake let out a breath and glared at me.

"Four hour run… Really? You're lucky gramps isn't here right now, he would have murdered you Taylor."

I smile shakily.

Seth puts blankets fresh out of the drier around me.

I smile and mouth thank you to him.

He smiles and walks into the kitchen.

I zone out of Jake's lecture and my gaze stops on Embry. I watch his back as he mixes hot chocolate in a gramps coffee mug. I smiled watching his muscles flex when he reached for something in the pantry.

"Are you even listening?"

I look back at Jacob and he catches my gaze and growls.

"You've got to be kidding me, Embry is not that distracting."

I blush fiercely and throw the remote at his head.

Embry looks back and winks at me.

I blush even more and hide my face with my hair.

"Just go take a shower Taylor."

Jake orders.

I get up and wiggle my toes glad they regained feeling. I walk up the stairs and take a hot shower.

After I dress I go back into my room and pick up the files. I hide it in one of my favorite books and walk downstairs.

Embry hands me a mug of hot chocolate and I mouth thanks.

He smiles.

"No problem.

I sit at the table drinking it as the guys eat like savages.

I take my notebook and start doodling till a name comes out of my scribbles.

_**Rebecca.**_

I freeze.

Who the hell is she, and why does that damn vampire think I'm her.

**Jake who's Rebecca?**

I ask throwing my notebook at him. He looks at it and shrugs.

"I don't remember, I think she's your great grandmother… Yea your mom told stories about how she fell in love with a demon. She was the best story teller."

I grabbed back my book scared.

What if that vampire is mistaking me for her?

Oh no!

I jump up and grab my cell phone.

"Were are you going?"

Jake yells.

I look back at him helplessly since Embry's here.

"Come on Taylor, you can do it. Embry won't hurt you."

I feel tears fill in my eyes and turn away.

I take my phone and text Jake.

Embry takes his phone and read what I wrote, just like I wanted.

**Please drive me somewhere.**

He gets up and we both leave the house together.

"What's wrong Taylor?"

I take out my phone again and text him.

**I need you to trust me Embry, I need to figure out why my parents were murdered.**

He looks at me and nods.

"Okay."

I smile and surprise him with a hug.

I pull away and head into the car.

I'm going to figure out what they want with me, before it's too late.

* * *

**So hope this was a good chapter. I wrote this in like an hour! Which is really good for me! So review and tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-True Goddess**


End file.
